This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as the production of such polynucleotides and polypeptides. More particularly, the polypeptide of the present invention is a human 7-transmembrane receptor which has been putatively identified as a chemokine receptor, sometimes hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cG-Protein Chemokine Receptorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHDGNR10xe2x80x9d. The invention also relates to inhibiting the action of such polypeptides.
It is well established that many medically significant biological processes are mediated by proteins participating in signal transduction pathways that involve G-proteins and/or second messengers, e.g., cAMP (Lefkowitz, Nature, 351:353-354 (1991)). Herein these proteins are referred to as proteins participating in pathways with G-proteins or PPG proteins. Some examples of these proteins include the GPC preceptors, such as those for adrenergic agents and dopamine (Kobilka, B. K., et al., PNAS, 84:46-50 (1987); Kobilka, B. K., et al., Science, 238:650-656 (1987); Bunzow, J. R., et al., Nature, 336:783-787 (1988)), G-proteins themselves, effector proteins, e.g., phospholipase C, adenyl cyclase, and phosphodiesterase, and actuator proteins, e.g., protein kinase A and protein kinase C (Simon, M. I., et al., Science, 252:802-8 (1991)).
For example, in one form of signal transduction, the effect of hormone binding is activation of an enzyme, adenylate cyclase, inside the cell. Enzyme activation by hormones is dependent on the presence of the nucleotide GTP, and GTP also influences hormone binding. A G-protein connects the hormone receptors to adenylate cyclase. G-protein was shown to exchange GTP for bound GDP when activated by hormone receptors. The GTP-carrying form then binds to an activated adenylate cyclase. Hydrolysis of GTP to GDP, catalyzed by the G-protein itself, returns the G-protein to its basal, inactive form. Thus, the G-protein serves a dual role, as an intermediate that relays the signal from receptor to effector, and as a clock that controls the duration of the signal.
The membrane protein gene superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors has been characterized as having seven putative transmembrane domains. The domains are believed to represent transmembrane xcex1-helices connected by extracellular or cytoplasmic loops. G-protein coupled receptors include a wide range of biologically active receptors, such as hormone, viral, growth factor and neuroreceptors.
G-protein coupled receptors have been characterized as including these seven conserved hydrophobic stretches of about 20 to 30 amino acids, connecting at least eight divergent hydrophilic loops. The G-protein family of coupled receptors includes dopamine receptors which bind to neuroleptic drugs used for treating psychotic and neurological disorders. Other examples of members of this family include calcitonin, adrenergic, endothelin, cAMP, adenosine, muscarinic, acetylcholine, serotonin, histamine, thrombin, kinin, follicle stimulating hormone, opsins, endothelial differentiation gene-1 receptor and rhodopsins, odorant, cytomegalovirus receptors, etc.
G-protein coupled receptors can be intracellularly coupled by heterotrimeric G-proteins to various intracellular enzymes, ion channels and transporters (see, Johnson et al., Endoc., Rev., 10:317-331 (1989)). Different G-protein xcex1-subunits preferentially stimulate particular effectors to modulate various biological functions in a cell. Phosphorylation of cytoplasmic residues of G-protein coupled receptors have been identified as an important mechanism for the regulation of G-protein coupling of some G-protein coupled receptors. G-protein coupled receptors are found in numerous sites within a mammalian host.
Chemokines, also referred to as intercrine cytokines, are a subfamily of structurally and functionally related cytokines. These molecules are 8-10 kd in size. In general, chemokines exhibit 20% to 75% homology at the amino acid level and are characterized by four conserved cysteine residues that form two disulfide bonds. Based on the arrangement of the first two cysteine residues, chemokines have been classified into two subfamilies, alpha and beta. In the alpha subfamily, the first two cysteines are separated by one amino acid and hence are referred to as the xe2x80x9cC-X-Cxe2x80x9d subfamily. In the beta subfamily, the two cysteines are in an adjacent position and are, therefore, referred to as the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d subfamily. Thus far, at least nine different members of this family have been identified in humans.
The intercrine cytokines exhibit a wide variety of functions. A hallmark feature is their ability to elicit chemotactic migration of distinct cell types, including monocytes, neutrophils, T lymphocytes, basophils and fibroblasts. Many chemokines have proinflammatory activity and are involved in multiple steps during an inflammatory reaction. These activities include stimulation of histamine release, lysosomal enzyme and leukotriene release, increased adherence of target immune cells to endothelial cells, enhanced binding of complement proteins, induced expression of granulocyte adhesion molecules and complement receptors, and respiratory burst. In addition to their involvement in inflammation, certain chemokines have been shown to exhibit other activities. For example, macrophage inflammatory protein 1 (MIP-1) is able to suppress hematopoietic stem cell proliferation, platelet factor-4 (PF-4) is a potent inhibitor of endothelial cell growth, Interleukin-8 (IL-8) promotes proliferation of keratinocytes, and GRO is an autocrine growth factor for melanoma cells.
In light of the diverse biological activities, it is not surprising that chemokines have been implicated in a number of physiological and disease conditions, including lymphocyte trafficking, wound healing, hematopoietic regulation and immunological disorders such as allergy, asthma and arthritis.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there are provided novel mature receptor polypeptides as well as biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments, analogs and derivatives thereof. The receptor polypeptides of the present invention are of human origin.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding the receptor polypeptides of the present invention, including mRNAs, DNAS, cDNis, genomic DNA as well as antisense analogs thereof and biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments thereof.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided processes for producing such receptor polypeptides by recombinant techniques comprising culturing recombinant prokaryotic and/or eukaryotic host cells, containing nucleic acid sequences encoding the receptor polypeptides of the present invention, under conditions promoting expression of said polypeptides and subsequent recovery of said polypeptides.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided antibodies against such receptor polypeptides.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there are provided methods of screening for compounds which bind to and activate or inhibit activation of the receptor polypeptides of the present invention.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there are provided processes of administering compounds to a host which bind to and activate the receptor polypeptide of the present invention which are useful in stimulating haematopoiesis, wound healing, coagulation, angiogenesis, to treat solid tumors, chronic infections, leukemia, T-cell mediated auto-immune diseases, parasitic infections, psoriasis, and to stimulate growth factor activity.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of administering the receptor polypeptides of the present invention via gene therapy to treat conditions related to underexpression of the polypeptides or underexpression of a ligand for the receptor polypeptide.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there are provided processes of administering compounds to a host which bind to and inhibit activation of the receptor polypeptides of the present invention which are useful in the prevention and/or treatment of allergy, atherogenesis, anaphylaxis, malignancy, chronic and acute inflammation, histamine and IgE-mediated allergic reactions, prostaglandin-independent fever, bone marrow failure, silicosis, sarcoidosis, rheumatoid arthritis, shock and hyper-eosinophilic syndrome.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided nucleic acid probes comprising nucleic acid molecules of sufficient length to specifically hybridize to the polynucleotide sequences of the present invention.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there are provided diagnostic assays for detecting diseases related to mutations in the nucleic acid sequences encoding such polypeptides and for detecting an altered level of the soluble form of the receptor polypeptides.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided processes for utilizing such receptor polypeptides, or polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, for in vitro purposes related to scientific research, synthesis of DNA and manufacture of DNA vectors.
These and other aspects of the present invention should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.